Please Say Something, Even Though It Is a Lie
by SLhan
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama. SULAY. GS


SLhan

.

SULAY

.

GS

.

SongFic

.

Kata-kata yang hurufnya miring itu Lirik lagu ya. disankan untuk membaca sambil dengerin lagunya.

.

.

.

 _ireon ge sarangin geongayo_.

 _Apakah ini cinta?_

Lay bingung atas apa yang sedang melanda hati dan fikirannya. Lay bingung atas perasaannya kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

.

 _geudaeran saram naege_.

 _Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu_

Lay bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak tau.

.

 _dugeungeorige han juldo moreugo_.

 _Kamu yang membuat hatiku berdegup kencang_

Belakangan ini, jika Lay berbicara dengannya, jantungnya terasa dipompa.

.

 _geujeo gamgie geollyeo ireohge yeori nago_.

 _Aku pikir aku demam karena flu_

Lay berfikir mungkin dia sakit, karena itu jantungnya terasa dipompa dengan kuat.

.

 _apaseo bamsae dwicheogin jul arattjyo_. _Aku pikir aku berbaring gelisah sepanjang malam karena aku sakit_

Sepanjang malam Lay benar-benar tidak bisa tidur, karena itu ia bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kotak obat di nakas. Karena yang Lay tau, ia tidak bisa tidur karena sebuah penyakit.

.

 _na geudaega olmgin sarang ttaemune_.

 _Karena cinta yang kamu berikan padaku_

Tapi tiba-tiba, Lay menyadari satu hal: bahwa ia mencintai Suho,sahabatnya.

.

 _jam mot deulgo ittjyo eotteoghajyo_.

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa terlelap tidur, apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

Lay benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Mata cantik itu tetap terbuka sepanjang malam walau sudah ia paksakan untuk memejam.

.

.

Lay Pov

 _geojitmarirado haejwoyo_.

 _Katakan padaku, meskipun itu bohong_

Walau hanya sebuah bualan, tolong katakan padaku.

.

 _geudaedo nareul_ saranghandago

 _Bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku_

Katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintai ku. Katakan padaku bahwa cintaku ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

 _simjangi ttwineun ge ireoda keunil najyo_.

 _Jantungku begitu berdegup kencang_

Degupan ini bahkan lebih kencang dari yang terakhir kali.

.

 _eotteohgedeun haejuseyo_.

 _Sesuatu akan terjadi Tolong lakukan sesuatu_

Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa kau akan pergi. Dalam waktu yang bahkan kau sendiri tak tau kapan kembali.

.

 _na geudaega eobtneun haru ttaemune_.

 _Karena hariku tanpamu_

Aku takut. Aku takut untuk menjalani hari-hariku tanpa dirimu disamping ku.

.

 _mollae ulgo ittjyo eotteoghajyo_.

 _Aku diam-diam menangis, apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

Aku tak dapat menahan air mata ku saat kau bilang akan pergi dari sini, dari sisiku.

.

 _geojitmarirado haejwoyo_.

 _Katakan padaku, meskipun itu bohong_

Tolong... Katakan padaku walau itu hanya sebuah bualan. Katakan...

.

 _jogeumman gidarimyeon doendago_.

 _Bahwa aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi_.

Katakan padaku bahwa aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar.

.

 _oneuri jinago naeirimyeon nae gyeote_.

 _Bahwa ketika hari berlalu dan besok datang_

Dan ketika aku menutup mata ku pada malam ini dan saat membukanya esok pagi...

.

 _dasi dorawa jundago_.

 _Kamu akan kembali padaku_

Kau ada didepanku dengan membawa sebuah senyuman tulus.

.

 _uri gateun goseul bomyeonseo_.

 _Mari kita melihat ke tempat yang sama_

Ayo kita lihat pada satu titik yang sama.

.

 _midji mot hal sarangeul haebwayo_.

 _Dan memiliki cinta yang luar biasa_

Mari kita miliki cinta yang tulus satu sama lain.

.

 _Idaero nae gyeote isseoyo_.

 _Tetaplah di sisiku seperti ini_

Kau menggenggam tanganku erat, dan aku bahagia. Tetaplah disisiku, ku mohon.

.

 _geudaedo na eobseumyeon andoejyo_.

 _Kamu juga tidak bisa pergi tanpa diriku_

Kau bercerita padaku bahwa selama kau pergi, kau juga sulit untuk memejamkan mata indah mu, dan itu karena aku.

.

 _jamsi meoreojyeodo hanbal deo meoreojyeodo_. _Meski kita terpisah sejenak,Meski kita satu langkah lebih jauh_

Meski kau pergi lagi untuk mengerjar mimpimu disana...

.

 _urineun mannal subakke_.

 _Kita tidak punya pilihan selain bertemu_

Kita tetap akan dipertemukan kembali dalam sebuah ikatan cinta nan suci.

.

 _geudaeneun tto dareun naraseo_.

 _Karena kamu adalah aku yang berbeda_

Karena kamu adalah aku,aku adalah kamu dan aku adalah tulang rusukmu yang kau cari selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

END

HALOOO... bertemu lagi dengan SLhannnnn... Oke, jadi cerita ini tuh terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yg sama dengan judul cerita ini. Pertama kali denger lagu ini pas jadi OST Drama 'W' dan langsung jatuh cinta. Maka dari itu SL bikin ff ini dehhh.


End file.
